Parahuman
A spot for general information. Etymology Origins on the name 'Parahuman History Evolution, arival to Eresgov, surrounding islands, pre and after columbian era. Habitat Range of habitats in general for all sorts of species. Biology General biology stuff. They're all very similar in terms of biology. Anatomy Overview ----- Differences From Human Anatomy Differences from the Parahuman to Human race. Biological Variation Species meaning the Parahuman Species. Genetics This is obvious. Life Cycle From birth, to life, to death. Sleep Cycles General sleep cycles and such. Most are polyphasic, some are nocturnal. Diet Diets across species, etc. Psychology Brain and nervous system, ability to create technology. Consciousness and Thought Ability to have self recognition, Motivation and Emotion Ability to be motivated, to feel complex emotions. Society and Culture Obvious, general stuff. Gender Roles : Main Article: Gender Roles General stuff, remember we have an article on it. Sexuality and Love Social function beyond reproduction, views on homosexuality. Social Structure Social and natural hierarchy. Technology Ability to create tools, machines. Clothing and Body Modification Ability to alter appearance through physical and external modifications such as clothing, scarring, hair cutting, etc. 'Scars' Scars, their purpose, their use in society in general. 'Opasdum' Opasdum, where it comes from, regions where it groms, use in society. 'Language and Communication' Parahuman, like Humans, share an ability to communicate ideas and thoughts through language and writing. Also like Humans, the way they can communicate such values is very developed and can represent imaginary concepts, as well as ideas occuring in times other than the present. As well as being able to share ideas vocally, some are able to communicate through scent. The addition of mobile pinnae and/or tails for some Parahuman may be used to send social signals. 'Language' : Main Article: Ersgottish Ersgottish is a language originally found in Eresgov and is spoken exclusively by the Parahuman. After colonization, the amount of people speaking the language has decreased dramatically and in some places is not spoken at all. However, many words are integrated into daily speech. Thee has been unsucessful attempts to translate the script. It is hypothesized that the marine Parahuman, due to their isolation from their inland kin and the lack of Human influence, are the only society that still widely uses Ersgottish. Currently, the most widely spoken languages in Eresgov include English, Spanish, and French. Parahuman may use vocalizations to communicate at distances. Some may come together in group howling or roaring to advertise their precense and ward off threats. 'Body Language' Parahuman are able to recognize facial expressions and body language in their own and other species of animals. Body language can be used along with verbal communication or by itself. The meanings of the use of certain Parahuman body parts (i.e. ears, tails, spines) varies from species to species, but verbal speech is often used along with body language to avoid confusion across species. While eye contact isn't particularly important to most species (and, in fact, is seen as a threat or challenge to some), body language in general is important to communication. Instead of scolding someone for lack of eye contact, most Parahuman would scold another for standing too stiffly, sitting, or laying down for no reason when being talked to. Parahuman may also communicate through tactile gestures. This may include all sorts of nuzzling, head butting and rubbing, licking, and kissing. A common greeting within families is pressing one's head to the other's shoulder. Religion : Main Article: Thalavism Science and Mathematics General over view on science and math. Original inhabitants counted on base 8 towards the west, the majoirty counts on base 10 however. Art, Music, and Literature Ability to create art for religious or recreational purposes. Functions in religion and society. Relationships with Other Organisms Parahuman eats other organisms, and what not. And humans have enslaved Parahuman and what not too.